


ma lalo o nā uhi

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Episode Related, M/M, Multi, Top Harry Langford, mentions of past Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: This is a partial re-imagining of 9x11, but with Danny and Harry going undercover as a married couple at the casino.“It seems prudent that whoever is on my arm has a good knowledge of the UK in case it comes up in conversation. So someone who has been there. Someone who has been around another English person for a long time and has perhaps, sucked up some of the culture through osmosis. That way we can be a more believable, long-term couple.”Heads now turned towards Danny as Harry wasn’t being very subtle.“This is a high-end casino. Pretty sure they’ve got a dress code and all I have are jeans and t-shirts,” he tried as an excuse.“I already have that covered. I had a tailor prepare a tuxedo to your sizing.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've not seen 9x10 at all, and I've only seen a couple of small snippets of 9x11, so forgive any errors in the storyline. I got a little help on tumblr with the basic premise of it for what was going on but I've mostly just been vague about it and not worried.

“So how do we get close enough to get it into his drink?” Junior asked. 

“Luckily for all of you, I’ve already worked this whole thing out,” Harry answered; the others not sure if he was being smug about it or just... British. Danny was sure it was a bit of both. “Dimitri already knows me from the casino, he doesn’t suspect me of anything except, perhaps, being a little bit too good at baccarat. I’ve already laid the groundwork for us to go undercover. One of you will need to be a waiter who can prepare his drink and serve it, while myself and whoever is with me will make sure he doesn’t leave before drinking it. And, full disclosure,” Harry dipped a hand into his pocket and produced a ring that he held up against his own hand where one was already on his ring finger. “We will be posing as a married couple.”

Everyone around them turned to Catherine with an expectant look. She rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t going to point this out, but this team is really lop-sided on the male to female ratio. Do I get a say in this?”

“You do,” Harry said. “And frankly, I already discounted you as a possible partner. Having a pretty lady on my arm will be much more suspicious, whether there’s rings on our fingers or not. The Mata Hari routine is a very successful one, but as we’ve already established how paranoid they all are, Dimitri won’t fall for it.”

“Then how do we do this?” Wade asked. “Two guys makes it easier?”

“Something like that,” Harry said. “Laos is one of the most accepting countries in the region, but since gay marriage isn’t legal here yet, it’s still unexpected to see. We’re the distraction, we won’t have taken any action against him and since being gay will draw more attention, he won’t suspect it.”

“So you need one of us to volunteer to go with you? You think you can bag a young man like Junior, here?” Wade suggested.

“Junior will be best suited in the role of waiter. I had someone else in mind.”

“Who?” Catherine asked with a sly grin, keen to find out now that she didn’t have to fulfill some kind of stereotypical female role in the whole thing.

“Well, I’m British,” Harry continued. “It seems prudent that whoever is on my arm has a good knowledge of the UK in case it comes up in conversation. So someone who has been there. Someone who has been around another English person for a long time and has perhaps, sucked up some of the culture through osmosis. That way we can be a more believable, long-term couple.”

Heads now turned towards Danny as Harry wasn’t being very subtle about who he was talking about. Danny scratched the back of his neck. “This is a high-end casino. Pretty sure they’ve got a dress code and all I have are jeans and t-shirts,” he tried as an excuse.

“I already have that covered. I had a tailor prepare a tuxedo to your sizing.”

“How do you know my sizing?”

“From when we received our medals from the Queen,” Harry answered and there were a few raised eyebrows around them.

“You met the Queen of England?” Catherine asked, her eyes darting between Steve and Danny. 

“It’s a long story,” Steve waved off, trying to make sure they all stayed on track. 

“Okay,” Danny said. “you clearly already had this decided anyway. I guess this is where I say ‘I do’. Something I never thought I’d ever be saying again.” He gave in to the inevitable and reached for the ring Harry held out to him. He was well-practiced after all these years as Steve’s partner and he knew that sometimes it was best to just trust that the plan would work. 

“Undercover was my specialty with MI6. I’ve covered all the options and this is the best way forward.”

“Should I use an English accent?” Danny asked. 

Harry frowned for a moment and tilted his head in curiosity as he looked at Danny. “Can you do one?”

“No,” Danny deadpanned with a soft shake of his head. 

“Then maybe just stick to the one you already have.”

*

Danny stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him then buttoning up his jacket. Harry met him after throwing his keys to the valet and reached for Danny’s arm; wrapping it round his own. 

“You do look splendid in that tux, darling,” Harry said close to his ear. “I was slightly worried I had remembered your measurements wrong.”

“Well, you didn’t. It fits perfectly,” Danny said and cleared his throat. “I’m still getting my head around the fact that you found a tailor here that you could charm to have one made so quickly.”

“He drove a hard bargain. But you’re worth it,” Harry smirked, winking for one of the cameras as they passed, knowing that Steve and Catherine were hacked into the casino’s security system and watching their every move, as well as hearing everything on the comm units they were all wearing.

“You do remember you’re not here for a good time?” Steve’s voice said. Despite the tinny sound in his ear, Danny could hear the low, growly annoyance. 

“Steve, chill out a little bit, they’ve got this,” Catherine followed up with through the comms.

“Maybe it should have been me in there,” Steve said. 

“Instead of Danny or instead of Harry?” she asked.

“Not the point. I don’t like sitting here on the sidelines.”

“And you say you don’t have control issues,” Danny mumbled but knew it had been heard going by Catherine’s laugh on the other end.

“Dimitri may know your face if Hassan or Greer have shared that knowledge with all his people. We couldn’t risk using you,” Harry told Steve as he looked around the casino floor. “There he is at one of the baccarat tables in the rear. Danny, my dear, you do remember the rules?”

“You went over them enough times. I’ve got this,” Danny answered as they walked over. 

Their drinks arrived at the table after a few hands had been played. Both men made a point to sip at theirs, hoping Dimitri would be subtly encouraged to try his own, but his remained untouched. 

“I believe I owe you an apology,” Dimitri said, looking to Harry. Danny glanced between the two men. 

“For your winning streak? if you are truly sorry, you could return our money to us,” Harry laughed. 

“For not believing you would be bringing a handsome husband on your arm tonight,” Dimitri clarified, leaning a little closer to Danny. “I thought him too much of a playboy to be settled down with just one person.”

“Well, I’ve certainly proved you wrong,” Harry leaned over and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Danny’s lips. “I fell for Danny from the moment I laid eyes on him.”

Danny was surprised to hear the words. They were undercover playing roles, but the flutter that went through him at the look in Harry’s eyes was different. There was sincerity in there. And this was the worst time to be thinking along those lines.

“I also thought it unlikely that you were gay,” Dimitri laughed. 

“I can always prove that, too,” Harry said. “I have one of our sex tapes saved on my phone.”

Danny almost spat his drink out. “Excuse me?!”

“Don’t be shy, dear. You were there when it was made,” he winked.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Dimitri said before proceeding to make another bet on the banker. Danny glanced at the man’s scorecard to see how he was repeatedly making the same bet. He decided to follow suit.

“Danny?” Harry asked, checking he was okay. 

“It seems to be working for him,” he shrugged, indicating Dimitri. He hoped that maybe he could work some kind of solidarity between them by mirroring his bets, maybe fluff Dimitri’s ego by making it seem he was a skilled player. 

“So what do you do for a living, Danny?” Dimitri asked, slyly putting a hand on his arm and leaving it there. 

“I own a restaurant,” he answered, thinking quickly. “I used to own a restaurant, we didn’t really get past the opening, to be honest. The, uh, the restaurant side of things was great, but the management aspect, not so much. Couldn’t get the staff, if you know what I mean,” he said pointedly, knowing everyone was listening. “We had all sorts of problems. Someone I was working with was supposed to get the liquor license but messed that up, we had trouble with the electrics, and we even got broken into when he left the door open one night.”

“For the last time, I wasn’t wearing cargo pants, I didn’t have the key! You did!” Steve barked into his comm, making Danny and Harry both flinch though both covered it well.

“Sounds like you hired the wrong person,” Dimitri said. 

“You’re telling me. But I would have sold up, anyway. Running a restaurant is incredibly time-consuming. It left me no time to spend with Harry. I decided to put our marriage first,” he reached over and patted Harry’s knee and the other man placed his hand on top of Danny’s and squeezed.

“It helps that my father left a sizeable fortune. Neither of us need worry for the rest of our lives,” Harry put in. 

“Unless you lose it all at one of these tables,” Danny chided him. 

“I would never.”

“It’s not like this game takes skill,” Danny pointed out. “It’s all about luck.”

“And yours seems to be coming in now that you’re taking advice from our friend here with your bets,” Harry motioned as the hand lay in the bankers favor again, making Dimitri and Danny winners, while he lost. “Is it really just luck? Personally, I think it takes talent,” he lifted his drink in salute but Dimitri didn’t acknowledge with one of his own.

Ten minutes later, and with fluctuating luck for all sitting at the table, Dimitri still hadn’t touched his drink but one of the bodyguards he had with him spoke low in his ear. He finished the current hand and then made to move.

“Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure,” he said, giving a soft bow.

“Leaving so soon?” Harry asked.

“I have business.”

“But you haven’t touched your drink,” Danny said as he stood and held it out to the man. “A toast, to our fleeting run of luck,” he said, hoping Dimitri would bite.

Dimitri took the glass from Danny’s hand and gave him a smile. Danny couldn’t help but feel repulsed by it but played his role. If Dimitri was flirting with him, he’d flirt right back. They both drank from their glasses and Danny kept the eye contact until Harry cleared his throat behind them. 

“Darling, I think it best to let Dimitri be on his way now.” There was a definite hint of jealousy in Harry’s voice.

“Try not to lose your fortune tonight, Harry, or someone else might swoop in and steal your husband away from you,” Dimitri said before he left. 

Harry and Danny stayed at the table for another 5 minutes, knowing they couldn’t make it obvious that they wanted to get out, but the comms in their ears had everyone else relaying positions and it sounded like the track was successful. As they made their way out to the valet stand, Danny turned to Harry. 

“You knew he was gay?”

“I had my suspicions,” Harry answered, a hand on the base of Danny’s spine as the car pulled up and he opened the door for his ‘husband’. “But none of my sources could confirm it. I played the hunch.”

“It would have been nice if you’d told me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny returned to his room, ice bucket full and very much looking forward to a cold beer now they were in a position to relax. Everyone had a room for the night and would go their separate ways in the morning. Steve, Junior and Danny would hitch a ride back to Hawaii, Wade would head back to the US mainland, Harry was staying in Laos for longer, wanting to enjoy a vacation between jobs and Catherine? Well, who knows where she’d be going next. Damn CIA.

Though if you asked Danny, which no one had, it seemed a hell of a coincidence that it was Catherine who had killed Greer right when Steve was getting somewhere with his questioning. And also rather fortuitous that Catherine hadn’t been busy on a CIA mission elsewhere when Steve had needed help with all of this stuff. She was the only one of them with a boss who would be monitoring whatever leave she was taking.

He’d added two and two together, he just wasn’t sure if Steve had and he didn’t want to be the one to tell him what it added up to. He was grieving; he didn’t need that stuff right now. Catherine would leave in the morning with her usual secrecy and anything else was a problem for the next time she came back into their lives.

Danny was just picking up the remote when there was a knock on his door. He checked through the peephole and was surprised to see Harry on the other side. He opened his door and leaned on the frame. “What’s up?”

“I rather wondered if we should... talk,” Harry said. Danny gestured for Harry to come into his room, but Harry hesitated. “Perhaps, you would care to join me in my room? I decided to splurge on a suite rather than stay in the standard fare.”

“Okay,” Danny agreed. When they walked into Harry’s top floor suite, he gave an impressed whistle. “This is very nice.”

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Harry gestured to the table in the room that had chairs at it.

“What would you have done if he asked to see it?” Danny asked as he stayed standing, eyes raking over the king-sized bed.

“If who asked to see what?”

“You told Dimitri there was a sex tape on your phone. What if he’d asked to see it?”

“You assume I was bluffing.”

“I’m getting older, my memory may not be so good anymore, but I’m pretty sure I’d remember if you and I ever had sex.”

“I never tell the mark something that isn’t true,” Harry said, pouring them both a glass of wine. “I do have a sex tape on my phone, I’m very much in it. The other person? Let’s just say they’re more difficult to identify.” He handed the glass to Danny, and they clinked together before sipping.

“Okay, but why do you have a sex tape on your phone?”

“In case I need it,” Harry answered, as if it was obvious.

Danny didn’t want to try to unpack the conversation any further and decided to steer away from the topic. “So what did you actually want to talk about?”

“The subject seems to have already been broached.”

“You want to make a sex tape?” Danny asked, laughter on his lips but a hint of nervousness as the conversation was veering in a certain direction again.

“Not unless you want to,” Harry told him. “But I will admit that as much as our undercover assignment made a lot of sense, I orchestrated for you to be there with me for more personal reasons.”

Danny took another sip of wine, allowing himself a pause to consider what to say. “I mean, I’m flattered-”

“You broke up with your girlfriend so you’re currently single. And I know you aren’t completely straight. So unless I’ve very much lost my ability to judge these things, I’m not barking up the wrong tree.”

“You’re not it just- it seems out of the blue.”

“Is it really?” Harry asked, curious and not believing Danny’s hesitance.

“Maybe not,” Danny admitted.

Harry took the wineglass back out of Danny’s hand and placed both of them on the table. He kept his eyes locked onto Danny’s as he stepped closer, a hand cupping Danny’s cheek before he kissed him. It was soft and slow but not hesitant. Harry knew exactly what he was doing.

“I think we both need this. Don’t you?” he asked, with a confident eyebrow raise and before Danny could say anything they were kissing again.

Danny let his hand find Harry’s and stroked down to hold lightly to his forearm. Their bodies pressed close and Danny could feel the heat passing between them. There was a laziness to their kisses; unrushed by a need for quick release. They took their time, letting things build slowly.

Danny’s t-shirt was the first casualty, breaking their kissing as Harry pulled it over his head. Harry wrapped an arm around Danny’s now naked torso and pulled him in close again as he backed him up to the bed. They tumbled onto it together with Danny underneath.

Harry’s lips trailed into Danny’s neck and he lifted his head back to allow the other man access. Soft kisses were placed over Danny’s collarbone and down towards his nipples where Harry took his time laving them with tongue and teeth while hands deftly unbuttoned Danny’s jeans and pulled the zip down.

As Harry moved his mouth down over Danny’s torso he reached into Danny’s underwear and pulled out his hardening cock. “Very nice,” he murmured before glancing briefly up to Danny’s face with a twinkle in his eye before engulfing Danny’s cock with his mouth. He sucked on the head and pressed his tongue against the shaft with a hand slowly stroking up and down; saliva making the glide easier.

Danny rolled his hips up but Harry held him down as he lavished his attention to Danny’s dick. “Fuck, that’s good,” Danny moaned as one hand reached to tangle in Harry’s hair in a loose hold.

Harry knelt up on the bed, hovering over Danny as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off before then whipping his belt off in one tug and throwing it aside. “There’s lube under the pillow,” he gestured with his head and Danny looked up, then back at Harry.

“How sure were you that something was going to happen?”

“I like to be prepared,” Harry said as he stood to take his pants and underwear off.

“Quite the boy scout,” Danny shook his head amusedly as he reached his hand under the pillow to pull out the small bottle while Harry pulled at Danny’s jeans, almost dragging Danny down the bed again as he did so.

When Harry rejoined him on the bed, he turned Danny onto his side and plucked the bottle from his hand. He spooned in behind Danny and reached over him, fondling his dick with now wet fingers while Danny could feel the press of Harry’s hardness against his ass.

He lifted his knee and planted his foot on the mattress, giving Harry the access he needed. The fingers drew back and with more lube now pushed at his entrance, slowly sliding inside his body as Danny relaxed into it. “When were you last with a man?” Harry asked low in his ear before pressing his lips to Danny’s hairline.

“It’s been a while,” he answered, not wanting to go into any details about when or who. He didn’t want to remember it right now because he’d feel different about it. The underlying darkness of that encounter was something he didn’t want to revisit while he and Harry created their own bubble, their own moment.

“Do you want me to take this slow?” he asked, as if their whole build hadn’t already been slow and sensual, almost luxurious.

Danny twisted his head back to look at Harry while two fingers moved in and out of his body and stilted his breath. “My ass could use a pounding,” he said low with a soft growl.

“As you wish,” Harry smiled as his fingers were replaced with the head of his cock that pushed inside Danny and held still as the smaller man got used to the girth. Harry’s thick cock continued to push in and he lifted Danny’s leg further up the bed, making it easier to turn them into the mattress as he began thrusting in and out.

His arm wrapped around Danny as they got used to the rhythm, the position, the way their bodies moved together and then it slipped lower, jacking Danny’s hard and leaking cock along with the thrusting of his own hips.

The connection between them felt seamless and Danny gripped his hand into the bedsheet, feeling the buildup of tension inside him, ready for release but just not able to get there despite the amazing feeling inside and all around him.

“This is better than I imagined,” Harry moaned, voice tight with need.

“You imagined this?”

“You’re a fucking wet dream, Danny,” he said. “Anyone would be a fool not to want you spread out naked underneath them, ass up and wanting.”

Harry’s words caused a shiver to pass through Danny and in the next moment he was coming, heat tearing through his body and leaving him wrung out as he felt Harry following him over the edge, coming inside him before pulling out and spurting the last of his cum over Danny’s ass.

They lay still, spooned together, hands lazily tracing patterns over skin in the low light from the bedside lamp.

“I think I just fulfilled some kind of teenage fantasy of having sex with James Bond,” Danny murmured.

“Roger Moore was your favorite if I recall? I’m not very much like him.”

“He may have been my favorite, but Daniel Craig is the hottest. You’re more like him.”

“I’ll take the compliment,” Harry laughed, ripples running through Danny’s body.

Sweat drying on their bodies, Danny turned around to his other side so he could face Harry. He hugged into him, nose nudging against Harry’s before lifting his chin and pressing his lips to Harry’s in soft, chaste kisses that he hummed into in contentment.

“This whole ‘talking’ thing was great but maybe I should go back to my room now?” Danny asked, a small sliver of apprehension creeping in, not entirely sure what they were really doing.

Harry shook his head. “Maybe you should stay right here and get under the covers while I turn out the lights.”

“I can do that,” Danny smiled.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the original chapter 3 I had published, though the original was only up for a short amount of time.   
> The fic has been revamped, please see the updated tags!
> 
> It's now pure healthy, happy, hopeful and dirty as hell Danny and Harry smut!

He was on his side, a hand smushed under his pillow, the suite bathed in the dark blue hue of night as it tried to poke through the curtains. He didn’t know why he’d woken, except that he had and now he was just lying there and looking at Harry as he slept. His dick was hard, and he pressed a hand to it, lightly touching himself, pre-cum wetting his fingers. 

He reached out to touch Harry, exploring the feel of the other man’s cock, remembering how it felt to have it in his ass just a little while earlier. 

“Keep doing that and I’ll need to fuck you again,” Harry breathed out on a smile that Danny couldn’t help but reciprocate as he tightened his hand on Harry’s cock.

“Maybe that was the plan,” he admitted as he shuffled closer. Close enough for their chest hair to rub together like mini electric shocks. Their noses rubbed together as they found each other in the dark and with a tilt of his chin, Danny’s lips sought out Harry’s as they lazily kissed.

Harry’s arm wrapped around Danny, fingers trailing comfortingly down his spine to the curve of his ass before dipping lower. The remnants of lube still sticky at Danny’s hole and he pressed a finger inside easily; Danny still feeling loose from their earlier antics, his body lax. 

He was content. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It wasn’t just that the sex had been so good that it wore him out; it was that he felt relaxed in Harry’s presence. Comfortable. Like the inevitability of them being in bed together wasn’t the kind of story that had stumbling blocks.

Harry’s leg pushed between Danny’s, lifting one higher and giving him better access. He thrust two fingers in and out of Danny and he couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation. Their kisses had become sloppy, their lips barely meeting as they breathed.

“I want you inside me again,” Danny spoke low, needy, his hand still stroking Harry’s now hard and ready cock. “Fuck me raw.”

“Slow,” Harry told him as he dipped his head into Danny’s neck then licked up behind his ear, tugging on the lobe. “I’m going to rip you apart, _slowly_ ,” he taunted, and it made Danny swallow the shiver that ran through him, his body craving what Harry would do to him.

Harry rolled them and lifted on top of Danny, settling between his open legs as Danny wrapped them high around Harry’s waist. Harry’s nose was pressed into Danny’s neck, buried close as he bit and sucked against the skin, his cock rubbing tantalizingly against Danny’s hole as their bodies rocked together.

Danny wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him tighter against him, his nails raking down over Harry’s back as the other man dipped lower, mouth seeking out every patch of Danny’s skin, tongue laving over the bullet scar on his right side before going lower and taking his nipple between his teeth and tugging. The sting sent a wave of heat through Danny’s body that centered on his own trapped cock that still leaked against their stomachs.

“Just fuck me, please,” Danny moaned as a hand gripped into Harry’s hair, the other seeking blindly to find Harry’s cock and try to push it inside himself but Harry stopped him and held his arm against the bed, fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“I had no idea you would be such a cock slut,” Harry laughed, teasing. “It’s a very welcome revelation. And I will definitely be plugging you up at some point just to drive you crazy. But right now, you’ll just have to be patient.”

Danny growled with frustration. The pent up need inside him wanted to be released. He wanted a cock in his ass, and a hand tight around his own dick and to come so hard he saw stars.

“Hush,” Harry told him, keeping still, his tone teasing and warning at the same time and Danny loved it; loved the edge of danger that Harry possessed, loved that it mingled so deliciously with the trust he could place in him.

Harry slowly let go and sat up. He moved Danny’s legs further open, pushing his thighs as wide as he could and told Danny to leave them like that and then he pulled himself up Danny’s body and over his chest. 

He held onto the headboard with one hand, while the other shoved two fingers into Danny’s mouth, thrusting them in and out a few times, reaching the back of his throat and holding before pulling back and pressing down on his jaw. “Your mouth has always impressed me,” he said. “You rely so much on it. I want to see it sucking my cock.”

Danny smirked as Harry lifted his hips closer, a hand guiding his cock to Danny’s mouth, running the head over his lips and the tip of Danny’s tongue before he pushed inside. Danny hummed around the feel, letting Harry fill his mouth and fuck it. He looked up at Harry’s face, watching as he lost himself in the wet heat of Danny’s mouth. 

Danny held Harry’s hips, fingers digging in and leaving bruises as he moaned into each thrust and finally got a full breath as Harry pulled out. Harry sat back on his haunches and looked down at Danny. The darkness masked most of his face but Danny could see the concern. “More,” he asked for, easing any worry Harry might have for overwhelming him as he used his mouth for his own pleasure. 

“I’ve got plenty,” Harry smirked, but instead of shoving his dick back in Danny’s mouth, he ran it sideways over his lips, using Danny’s tongue along the shaft. Danny moved one of his hands to pump Harry’s dick while the other kneaded a tight ass cheek. 

Spit and pre-cum mixed in his mouth and dripped from Harry's cock as Danny nosed against the other man’s balls, sucking against the sacs, using his teeth to tug at the skin before licking down over the shaft of his dick again.

“God, that mouth is lethal,” Harry commented, awe in his breathy voice as Danny licked his lips and took a breath before directing Harry back into his mouth and taking him deep to the back of his throat, sucking hard before releasing him. “And such sweet torture,” he said before shoving back into Danny’s mouth with his need, repeating the same as he hit the back of Danny’s throat. 

As Danny gasped for breath the next time, Harry pressed a thumb into Danny’s mouth, opening it wide and rubbing it over his tongue, gathering more spit to drip in strings onto his dick. He spat onto his own hand and mixed it all together. 

“You ready to fuck me now?” Danny asked, eyeing the wetness on Harry’s cock.

“I think you deserve it,” Harry told him, his voice once more that heady mixture of danger and devotion. 

Danny’s legs were still spread open for him and he wasted no time in positioning himself between them. Seemingly without looking, Harry’s cock instinctively knew where Danny’s hole was and pressed in with ease. Danny let his breath out as Harry’s cock penetrated him, filling him up.

“Yes, feels so good,” Danny breathed against Harry’s ear as the other man curled into him, their bodies impossibly close, heat blanketing them.

“So perfect,” Harry echoed. “Tight, hot.”

“Fill me deep,” Danny encouraged as Harry gave small thrusts, each one going further as Danny’s ass continued to loosen for him, adjusting to Harry’s girth.

“I’m not stopping. Take everything you want,” Harry told him. 

“Give me all that cum,” Danny tightened his hold around Harry, lifted his knees higher and wrapped his legs high around Harry’s waist as he fucked into his hole. The thickness of Harry’s cock burned he was open so wide for him but he didn’t care. He was lost in the slide of Harry’s cock in and out of his body, the feel of his balls slapping against his ass, the way each of them were out of breath and desperate with need, and, oh god, the way Harry’s cock grazed Danny’s prostate. “Oh god, oh god, right there, right yes!” Danny’s voice pitched higher with each word as he chased his release.

His cock was trapped tight between their bodies, rubbing against both their stomachs with each thrust. He should have needed more but everything about Harry drew him out with ease. His dick inside him stroking deep, his strong arms, his hard chest, his mouth biting and sucking against Danny’s neck, the way their bodies were entangled together and the darkness of the room cocooning them, heightening the other senses and Danny’s imagination and in the next moment there was a wave of desire that pulsed through his body and his was spilling between them. 

His mouth lost all semblance of control and he muttered out a mixture of dirtiness and profanities all praising Harry’s talented cock as he urged him on, demanding that he fill his ass so he felt it for the next week.

Harry came, spilling deep inside Danny and holding still but for some small movements as he rode the last of his orgasm and let the tightness of Danny’s channel pull the last of the spunk from his dick.

Danny murmured softly, whimpered even as he was reluctant to allow them to part, and he kept Harry on top despite the weight of his worn-out body and that his dick was still inside him, his ass keeping it warm.

Harry sighed happily into Danny’s neck as he peppered light kisses to his sweaty skin and they fell asleep again wrapped around each other.

*

When they woke again, the sun was only just beginning to rise. Their bodies had separated as they slept but once more they were twined together. Harry lay on his back with an arm around Danny who was pressed into his side, a leg thrown over him that Harry kept running his fingers up and down in a caress, while Danny’s were tangled in Harry’s chest hair.

“I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year,” Harry said, breaking the quiet that had been hanging over them. 

“Hawaii’s nice all time. If you like sunshine and oppressive heat.”

“I’m British. We’re a people obsessed with finding paradisiacal places that are better than the gray cloud filled country we come from.”

“I’m not saying sunshine is bad, I just miss living someplace with four seasons.”

“I think I could be quite happy not seeing snow or sleet for a long time.”

“What are you saying?” Danny asked, lifting up onto an elbow so he could look at Harry properly. 

“I could use a new home base. Being freelance now means I can operate from anywhere,” Harry smiled at Danny’s stunned expression. He lifted his head to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Did you think this was a one-night thing?”

“I didn’t know what to think,” Danny answered. “My experience with men has always been just sex. It’s never... lasted,” he said with a hint of regret as he thought back to all his encounters with men since that first time in college. 

And the last time he’d been with a man was after his brother died. _**Immediately**_ after his brother died. It was him and Steve in a dingy motel surrounded by a mountain of cash and it had been frantic, needy, desperate. It had filled him with guilt and regret. His brother had just died. Was stuffed in an oil drum. He’d just shot a man in cold blood and then he was having sex with his partner? As a distraction for his turbulent mind? As comfort?

Steve had never said anything after. Had just taken care of Danny, held him when he cried, got him dressed, got him eating, got him walking and got him home and onto a plane to Jersey. By the time Danny returned to Hawaii, they just pretended it hadn’t happened and had gone back to what they were. That normalcy was what Danny needed, and it was for the best.

Being with Harry was a stark contrast. And he’d never had a lover be so attentive to him, so in tune with him so instinctively. Harry had given him everything he needed even if he didn’t know it himself before it was happening. Having someone like that was addictive, and he didn’t want to give it up, but he hadn’t dared hope they could continue this thing between them after Danny went home, not when Danny had failed at a long-distance relationship before and had watched while Steve and Catherine had fallen apart with the lies and half-truths of having one of them working covertly for a shady agency.

“Well, I can assure you of one very important thing: I’m not done with you yet,” Harry’s smooth lilt interrupted Danny’s thoughts.

“You want to see where this goes?”

“I think we’d be foolish not to give it a fair chance,” Harry answered. “Why don’t you stay here a little longer as well? Delay your return to Hawaii and enjoy a vacation. We could go to dinner in an expensive restaurant wearing our lovely tuxedos and come back here so we can peel them off each other..” his head ducked into Danny’s neck as he spoke, pressing kisses down into Danny’s shoulder. 

“That sounds amazing, but I can’t leave Steve alone with Junior. The kid was a SEAL too, they don’t know how to deal with emotions like normal human beings and if Steve is to get back on his feet, he needs me there to yell at him.”

Harry collapsed back into the bed in disappointment even if he did understand. “Well, we do still have some time before you have to go. We could have breakfast, or since I know how much you like to have a dick in your ass...”

Danny climbed on top of Harry and slid his ass back until it rubbed against Harry’s half-hard cock. “Decision made,” he smiled. “And hold on to that thought about an expensive dinner because once you get to Hawaii we’re putting those tuxes on and going to the Kahala. They’ve got a really expensive Italian restaurant there that I’ve been dying to try.”

“It’s a date,” Harry replied as he fished the lube out from under the pillow. “In the meantime, I suggest you slide that ass of yours onto my dick and make me come so hard it hits the back of your throat.”


End file.
